ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchy
Anarchy(real name not being released at the present moment) is an American Professional Wrestler and one of the few veterans of the Fearless Championship Wrestling at the time of the federation closing in December 2003 to return when it re-opened in March 2007, as of May 7th, 2007 he has officially retired. FcW History Anarchy first came under contract with Fearless Championship Wrestling in May of 2003 were he began his FcW and professional career by going 19-0-0(as of May 4th, 2007 this is still the longest undefeated streak in FcW History). It wasn't long before Anarchy began to win championship belts when he first won the FcW Extreme Championship but lost it later that night due to the championship's(at that time) twenty-four, seven rule. This would happen to Anarchy twice more with this championship belt. In June 2007 Anarchy would gain his first major championship reign when the Cruiserweight Champion, Crikie, could no longer compete and was forced to vacate the championship just one week before the FcW's Pay-Per-View. The FcW Administration then decided that every Cruiserweight in the federation would be entered into a battle royal for the vacant championship. Anarchy and many other great FcW Cruiserweights including Mezziah, Mike Joseph and a former champion Peter Mysterio, as well as about a dozen others faced off, but, in the end Anarchy would come out victorious and crowned the new FcW World Cruiserweight Champion Anarchy would loose the Cruiserweight Championship in August 2003, but, his luck would turn when at the August Pay-Per-View Anarchy would face off against then FcW Intercontinentle Champion Fresh and defeat him, gaining the second highest championship belt in the federation, making Anarchy just one step below the FcW World Heavyweight Championship, which at that time was being feuded over by ICE and C~Money. Anarchy would go on to hold the Intercontinentle Championship until October when Mezziah would win the championship belt from him on the night of FcW's Race Against Time(WWE's Royal Rumble). Anarchy entered the Race Against Time Battle Royal at number seventeen, and the man who had taken the Intercontinentle Championship from him Mezziah wound up entering at 22, although Anarchy would get the revenge of eliminating Mezziah, who was in the final four of the battle royal. Anarchy, a former Intercontinentle Champion, a former FcW World Heavyweight Champion Ru-DoGG, and Ace the current Cruiserweight Champion, were the final three combatants, after Mezziah's elimination. In the end Anarchy and Ace double teamed the former World Champion to eliminate him and shortly thereafter Anarchy was able to eliminate Ace and win the 2003 Race Against Time Battle Royal. In November of 2003 Anarchy finally got his shot at the FcW World Heavyweight Championship when he faced off against the current reigning champion ICE and his number one nemesis C~Money. Everyone expected either C~Money or ICE to come out with the World Championship, but the two opponents made a fatal mistake in focusing their attention on one another and not so much on Anarchy. This gave Anarchy the advantage which allowed Anarchy to pin the World Champion ICE and walk away with the FcW World Heavyweight Championship. He would hold the title until December 11th, 2007 when the federation would close. In March of 2007 the FcW officially re-opened and Anarchy was placed into the World Title Tournament. His first opponent was Kane2000, who he made pass out from the pain of a Straight Jacket Crossface, Anarchy then advanced to the Semi Finals of the World Title tournament and took on Night, he defeated Night when Night tapped out to the Straight Jacket Crossface. Until FcW's Dearly Departed Anarchy would feud with the other two finalists Caz Armour and John "Upahts" Cavanagh. At the Dearly Departed, Anarchy was moments away from the World Championship when two masked men cost him the victory in the Fearless Match allowing John "Upahts" Cavanagh to become the World Champion. These two men later unmasked themselves and where found out to be Caz Armour and Drake Styles, this was the foundation of The Coalition. On the next Monday Night Murder Scene in Newark, New Jersey on May 7th, 2007 Anarchy refused to recognize John Cavanagh as the FcW World Heavyweight Champion and allowed his career to be placed on the line against Cavanagh's championship belt with one stipulation the match had to be an All Out War Match and no member of the newly formed Coalition could interfere. Cavanagh agreed and in the end Cavanagh was declared the victor and Anarchy was forced into a premature retirement. Finishing & Signature Maneuvers Finishing *Straight Jacket Crossface - Just like a Chris Benoit's Crippler Crossface but instead Anarchy's hands are placed in an "X" position over the opponent's face. Signature *Roaring Wizard - Knee drop to top of skull *Nightmare Tip - Spinning Reverse DDT *Anarchy Rulz - Reverse DDT into a Violent knee to the face *Over the Hill - Suplex onto Knee Entrance Music *"Barbarian" by August Burns Red Title History & Accomplishment Fearless Championship Wrestling *FcW World Heavyweight Championship(1x) *FcW Intercontinentle Championship(1x) *FcW World Cruiserweight Championship(1x) *FcW Extreme Championship(3x) *FcW Race Against Time 2003 Battle Royal Winner *Finalist in 2007 World Championship Tournament *Longest FcW Undefeated Streak(19-0-0) Trivia *Before returning to FcW Anarchy was working at Staples to support his band *Anarchy is half Irish and half Italian *Anarchy is one of the four non-retired wrestlers who rejoined FcW and were part of the original federation. The other three were C.J. Franz(who has since retired), Colt "The 45" Sykes and Caz Armour. Category:Wrestlers